Passenger aircraft generally include overhead storage/luggage bins mounted on the ceiling of the aircraft above the passenger seats. Passengers store all sorts of baggage and other items in these bins which are provided with a door cover to prevent the luggage and other items from falling out of the bins. Objects which are stored in these bins are such items as lap top computers, luggage carriers, briefcases, and other objects.
In commercial passenger aircraft, passengers frequently stuff luggage and other objects into the bins and then quickly close the door which generally opens upwardly so as not to impinge upon the movement of the passengers and crew. Further, such baggage and other objects in the bin have a tendency to reshuffle during the flight due to turbulence, take-offs and landings. Therefore, a major safety problem for commercial aircraft is injury to the passengers caused by the unrestrained luggage and other items falling from the overhead bins and injuring passengers. The injuries range from bumps on the head to scalp lacerations, and in accordance to one newspaper report has already resulted in thousands of lawsuits or claims. Most of these accidents are incurred by passengers in the isle seats which is a preferred seat for many passengers but is a hazardous place to sit.
Many efforts have been made to solve this problem. An example of one arrangement is U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,471 entitled SAFETY ARRANGEMENT FOR OVERHEAD LUGGAGE BINS IN AIRCRAFT PASSENGER CABINS. Despite efforts that have been made, no suitable solution has been discovered particularly as pertains to mechanism that can serve as retrofits of existing overhead bins already installed in the aircraft.